gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Damon S. Baird
Corporal Damon Baird was a dedicated tech-head and professional skeptic. In Baird's world, if something can go wrong, it probably already has. His sarcasm can keep people at a distance, which is why he prefers the company of machines. He believes in the Coalition's cause, but he's often frustrated with command decisions, and the fact the COG sacrifice rights over security. He took offense when Colonel Hoffman promoted Marcus Fenix to Sergeant to lead Delta Squad instead of him. Baird has a history of being promoted and demoted for being outspoken. Damon Baird was a former member of Alpha Squad and has been wearing the uniform as long as Marcus has. He was later reassigned to Delta Squad after the former unit was essentially wiped out by the Locust. He was partially (if not directly) responsible for the deploying of both the Sonic Resonator and the Lightmass Bomb. Baird's main strength lies in his intelligence, although he is a capable soldier as well. He is probably the closest thing the COG has to a Locust expert as he observes and studies them extensively while engaged in combat. He can even read some measure of their language. And as if that wasn't enough, he excels in mechanics, hacking, repair, and other technical abilities. He treats building a bomb like giving someone a breath mint. Background Early Life Baird grew up loving machines. It was the only "happy memory" he'd had during his childhood.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 105 Baird had originally wanted to go to engineering school, but his father refused to give him his inheritance unless he enlisted in the military.Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 153 Baird took part in the Pendulum Wars since he served as long as Marcus. Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, Baird was pinned down by Locust forces in the Tomb of the Unknown, along with the resonator, Gyules, and another unknown Gear (the rest of Alpha was either MIA or killed). After being rescued by Delta-One and Lt. Kim being killed, Fenix was promoted instead of him. From then on, it is clear that he holds a grudge against Marcus, due to the fact that he is jealous that Marcus, a recently pardoned soldier who went AWOL, is now his squad leader. Even though Baird was paired up with Augustus Cole for rest of the Operation, Marcus and Baird team up every once and a while, but not for long. When they reached Timgad East. Baird began to openly question Fenix's orders only to be reminded that Fenix is the squad leaderGears of War PC. After detonating the Lightmass bomb, both Baird and the rest of Delta are awarded for their heroics.Gears of War 2 Mission to Montevado After the Lightmass Offensive, Baird and Cole were reassigned to Sigma-One. During the Mission to Montevado, Delta-One was under attack by a group of Drones and a Brumak. Delta-One sent out a distress call on the shortwave radio. Only Sigma-One under Baird's command was able to respond. Both he and Cole were able to save Delta-One with the help of a Boomshot and numerous bouldersGears of War: Hollow Issue 3. After saving the day, Marcus ordered Baird to take Lily back to Jacinto. Mission to Jilane A distress call comes in from the city of Jilane, an old Farm. Col. Hoffman ordered Baird and Cole from Sigma-One and Alex from Foxtrot to be incorporated into Delta-One and enter the city to look for any survivors. Baird instantly gains a disliking to Alex and points out that a woman scout on a battlefield would only lead them to a "beauty parlor"Gears of War:Barren Issue One. After entering Jilane, he began to question Alex's scouting abilities and were ambushed by the GBL, a Stranded group of Jilane women and children. Baird gets into an engagement with Annalisa only to be stopped by Dom, Cole and Jace. After entering a truce with GBL and discovering what happened after the COG evacuated the city, Fenix, along with Baird and Cole discover the source of the distress call: a crazed woman (or in Baird's words, "retard") alerting the Locust HordeGears of War:Barren Issue Two. Evacuation of North Gate During the Evacuation of North Gate. Baird along with Cole and Bernie were in APC-Three. Baird and the convoy reach North Gate Agricultural Depot safely, but on the trek back, Two-forty-five broke down and Baird volunteered to repair the truck. However, Locust forces opened up an emergence hole right in front of the vehicle. Baird was able to save the driver, Jeff Tatton, but the gunner was killed. Baird helped Jeff and the body of the gunner get back to the APC, but it was destroyed by a boomshot. Baird was able to make it back to Jacinto but ended up in a fight with Bernadette Mataki. Operation: Hollow Storm Baird, along with Cole, appears in Gears Of War 2. Baird's Grindlift jumpmate was Tanner, who was killed shortly after they landed. In the beginning of the game Baird was part of Sigma Squad. He rejoins Delta after he is saved by Marcus, Dom, Cole, and Benjamin Carmine. At the time of his rescue he was going to be taken aboard a Beast Barge to be tortured or, as Baird puts it, "processed". Through the game, Baird helps the team by saving Delta while they're protecting Dizzy Wallin, guiding Delta through the Rift Worm, and fixing Delta's Centaur. The struggle between Marcus and Baird is substantially better, as there is very little infighting between Baird and Dom, with the exception of Baird's sarcastic personality. Marcus even shows friendly concern for him: right before Delta fought the Lambent Brumak, a King Raven was struck down and Marcus spontaneously screamed "BAIRD!" in a worried tone. Baird wound up being fine in another Raven replying with "I'm still here Marcus." After the fall of Jacinto Personalty and Traits Baird is a rather negative person, and is usually sarcastic and unkind. He speaks his mind freely, a trait that often annoys (or even hurts) others, and sometimes gets him into trouble. Baird offended Marcus when he talked about his mother, and was actually punched by Bernadette Mataki because he ran his mouth off too much. Despite this, his intelligence and ability as a mechanic make him a valuable addition to any squad, though during the Mission to Jilane, Baird showed a chauvinistic attitude towards Alex Brand and Jilane survivorsGears of War:Barren Issue 10. =Notable Quotes= Non-Canon Quotes =Behind the Scenes= *Baird is the only member of Delta Squad that somewhat understands the Locust written language. *Baird "hosts" all the official Top 5 Gears of War Series videos, providing typical in-character color commentary even as he breaks the fourth wall. *After saving Baird from being trapped, you will unlock an achievement called "Freebaird!" This is a reference to Lynyrd Skynyrds' song "Freebird". Multiplayer Damon Baird is initially available for multiplayer in both Gears of War 1 and 2. =References= Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Gear Soldier Category:Characters Category:Pendulum Wars veterans